Man Overboard
by blueblackangel
Summary: Pre-Movie. While en route to London, Anthony finds a pale man fighting the waves...The story of how Anthony found Sweeney Todd before the movie. Anthony's POV.


Summary: A young sailor finds a man overboard… Come on, haven't you ever wondered how Anthony found Sweeney Todd?

Disclaimer: I could only wish I owned it. It's brilliant.

Man Overboard

He stood on the deck of the ship watching the storm clouds gather and form in the night sky. The circular motion did little to quell his nerves.

"Anthony!" called out the captain from below. Anthony found him under the trap door where it seemed he'd be weathering the storm.

"Yes, sir?"

"Since you're out there, take down the sails before the storm hits!"

Anthony looked at the darkening night sky.

"Are you sure, sir?"

The captain had already gone below. Anthony looked back up the sky. The clouds continued the circular motion, but it seemed a bit faster than before. After a few moments, Anthony realized that thinking about the storm was not going to get the sails down. He climbed up the mast and began his work. As time passed, Anthony managed to get down one of the sails by himself (much harder than it seems). Then he felt one rain drop. He was just about to comment to himself about the storm when suddenly the rain fell in far greater velocity and force. He still had to get done one more sail. He let himself drown in self-pity for a moment and then worked on the next sail.

&&&

Finally! He finished. He was wet, shivering, and miserable, but he was finished. He climbed the mast and was about to join the captain and the rest of the crew below the deck when he remembered he left his coat on deck. Grumbling slightly to himself, he went to get the coat. As he bent down to pickup it up, he noticed something moving against the waves. Curious, he ignored his cold, wet state and moved closer to the edge of the ship. With difficulty, his eyes found the 'something' fighting the waves and to those well-trained eyes, it soon became apparent what that 'something' was.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Anthony shouted, "Man Overboard!"

With one last look at the man, Anthony ran to grab some rope and prayed that the man was strong enough to grip the rope.

Other sailors soon ran out on deck, but the thickening blanket of rain made it difficult to see.

"Anthony!" they shouted, "Anthony! Where is 'e?"

"Out there!" shouted Anthony frantically, having some difficulties with the rope.

"Where?"

"Toward the front of the ship! Hurry!"

The other sailors ran to the front of the ship shouting, "Where is 'e? Sir! Anyone there?"

"I'm here!" shouted Anthony, who had joined them with the rope intact and ready to be cast out. "See there! Do you see the man there?" Anthony raised his voice even more, "Sir! We're casting out a rope! Grab it if you can and we'll pull you in!"

"I see 'im!" shouted a sailor, "Give me the rope. I can throw it far enough."

"Alright," said Anthony giving the stronger sailor the rope.

With a big huff, he threw the rope with all the strength he could muster, while Anthony shouted to man, "We're throwing the rope now!"

They waited. Moments turned to seconds, which soon turned to minutes. Anthony was beginning to fear the worst, when the rope tightened.

"Reel 'im in!" shouted one of the sailors. All the crew on deck heaved and pulled. The man did not appear. "Again!" shouted the same sailor.

"Heave! Pull! Heave, pull!"

They heard coughing outside the ship.

"One more time!" shouted Anthony. He shouted with the rest of them. "HEAVE!"

The man came sprawling on board, coughing and shivering. When the men came to grab the rope, the man refused to give it up. It was understandable, thought Anthony to himself, the rope had been his life line, but now he was okay.

A few of the men went to fetch the captain, while others got extra blankets ready. Anthony bent down to the man and found him difficult to see, even this close. The sheeting rain made it nearly impossible to discern any features of the man, except the man's pallor complexion.

"Sir, can you hear me?" asked Anthony. The man moaned. "Sir, can you stand?" He moaned again. "Sir?"

The man stirred and slowly picked himself up. Anthony looked around to see if anyone had stayed behind. There was one sailor waiting to help.

"Can you help?" asked Anthony to the other sailor. The sailor grunted and helped the man up. Together, they walked to the trap door and with slight difficulties, moved the man below deck.

&&&&

"He's your responsibility," said the captain. The man who was overboard was now asleep in a small room. Anthony and the captain were watching over him.

"Yes, sir." The captain nodded, patted Anthony on the back and left the two.

In the candle light, Anthony could see many more features. The man slept with two large circles under his eyes; his hair was rather long and Anthony supposed when the hair was dry it would resemble some sort of wild mane.

He stirred.

"Sir?" asked Anthony, "Sir, are you awake?"

He groaned, like a child with a stomach ache from eating too many sweets.

Anthony tried again, "Sir?"

The man slowly opened his dark eyes; the circles became more pronounced. The man blinked once, then realizing where he was, the man quickly sat up straight in the bed. Anthony smiled.

"Where am I?" the man croaked.

"On a ship, _S.S. Elizabeth_. If I may ask, what is your name, sir?"

The man took a few deep breaths. "Who are you?"

"My name's Anthony Hope. May I inquire…?"

"My name?" He paused. "Todd, Sweeney Todd."

"Good to meet you, then, Mr. Todd," said Anthony, offering his hand.

"Likewise." Todd did not take Anthony's hand. He stifled a yawn. "I'm a bit tired," announced Todd.

"I understand, sir," said Anthony and he left Todd to rest for the rest of the night.

&&&&

"What's he like?" asked the captain. Anthony and the captain stood on the bow of the ship, feeling the gentle breezes in the aftermath of the storm. The sea looked much calmer the next morning.

"He didn't speak much. He must have been very tired."

"That's understandable. What do you find out?"

"All I found out was that his name is Sweeney Todd."

"What an odd name. It doesn't sound Christian to me. He doesn't look like a foreigner either."

"He wasn't. He spoke English with no accent."

The captain leaned closer to Anthony. "I'd watch out for him. That sounds like an alias."

"Simply because his name is odd?"

"Would your mother name you Sweeney?"

"No, I don't believe so," replied Anthony.

"It's an alias." The captain got out a cigar, lit it, and inhaled. "Not that I want to know his business, but watch out for him, Anthony. I wouldn't trust a man with an alias." The captain walked off, leaving Anthony alone with his confused thoughts.

&&&&

It turned out that Todd didn't trust Anthony, or any other crew members. For the first day, he kept mostly to himself, only coming out to eat. On the following days, Anthony would have to coerce Todd to come out and get a bit of fresh air. He noticed Todd was a bit thinner than the usual man. When Anthony pointed this out to Todd, he received a nasty glare and the matter was dropped.

The captain inquired again about Todd. Anthony and the captain stood again on the bow of the ship.

"What did you find out?" asked the captain.

"Not much, I'm afraid," replied Anthony, "He never volunteers any information about himself."

The captain sighed.

"But something odd did happen. I noticed that Todd was a bit thin. When I told him, he looked at me and I felt chills run all through my body."

"Did he tell you why?"

"Why he was thin? No, he did not."

"Does he even talk to you, Anthony?"

"Yes, he does. A bit more and more each day."

"Well, that's good, I suppose," muttered the captain.

"It is good; though, I don't think he trusts me very much."

"Did you tell him that you're the one who saved him?"

"No, the matter never came up. It seemed he wanted to forget the incident."

"What an odd man." The captain turned to face Anthony. "Remember Anthony, no good will come from trusting this Sweeney Todd, especially since he doesn't trust you."

&&&&

Nearly a week after Anthony saved Todd, things seemed to be improving. Todd seemed to be gaining some weight back and he got out of room on his own. One day, he and Anthony stood on the bow of the ship.

"Lovely day, isn't it, Mr. Todd?" asked Anthony, hoping to make small conversation.

Todd looked around, as if to examine the weather to make sure it was indeed a lovely day. The sun was shining brightly and beautifully. The seagulls called softly to each other, while a gentle breeze blew past the two men.

"I suppose it is better than most days," finally answered Todd.

Anthony didn't expect him to actually check whether or not the day was 'lovely.' The captain was right; Todd was odd man.

"Erm," said Anthony, trying again to make small conversation, "Where are you from?" He didn't expect an answer.

"I was born in England."

"Oh!" So, Todd was most certainly English.

"Are you surprised?" asked Todd. It sounded like an insult.

"I'm surprised you told me," answered Anthony honestly.

Todd shrugged. "Me too."

Anthony took a deep breath. Talking to this man was like pulling teeth, almost literally. "Have you ever sailed before?"

"Not on my own free will."

Anthony heard the soft underlying hostility in his tone and decided not to pursue the issue.

"I'm a sailor," said Anthony.

Todd looked at him as if he were an idiot. "I see that," replied Todd.

"I'm simply trying to make conversation," said Anthony, "It would be easier with some help."

"It most certainly would."

"I mean your help," sighed Anthony.

Then Todd did something Anthony had never seen from him before. His lip curled upward in a smirk. Anthony figured that that was the closest thing he would ever get to a smile.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," muttered Anthony.

"Likewise."

"Say, Todd, what is your profession?"

Todd stared out at the vastness of the sea, seemingly recalling something past and distant.

"I was a respectable barber."

"Was, sir?"

"When we get back to the mainland, I believe I'll pick up my practice," said Todd, avoiding the question.

"I see."

"By the way, where is the ship heading?"

It suddenly occurred to Anthony that it was odd that Todd was asking him this now, rather than the night he was rescued. "To London, Mr. Todd."

"London…" Mr. Todd grimaced.

"Is something wrong?"

Todd slowly turned to Anthony, face still twisted, and Todd did not do a convincing job covering it up.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Anthony looked at him, successfully hiding his shock. Was the captain right after all?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Author's Comments: I haven't done a fanfic in a while, but here it is. I was always a bit curious about this, so here it is. I did notice that it's a bit fast-paced, but I hope that was alright. And yes, I suck at accents. I read other stories and I still can't figure out the secret of getting a good accent that the reader can understand. (Want to read one that reader can't understand? Read _Wuthering Heights_. There's one character I can never understand…) Aw well, you'll just have to put up with the proper English._

_Please send some reviews, criticism, etc. Please? I'll send you virtual chocolate chip cookies. _:3_ Along with some meat pies!_


End file.
